Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Ben completes in his favorite game, he earns $930$ points. Ben already has $170$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2550$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Ben needs to complete to reach his goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Ben will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Ben wants to have at least $2550$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2550$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2550$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 930 + 170 \geq 2550$ $ x \cdot 930 \geq 2550 - 170 $ $ x \cdot 930 \geq 2380 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2380}{930} \approx 2.56$ Since Ben won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $2.56$ up to $3$ Ben must complete at least 3 levels.